Missing
by Tippens
Summary: AU Castiel goes missing. Dean/Castiel, Crowley/Balthazar, Gabriel/Kali Part of the Smiles in my Heart verse
1. Chapter 1

Castiel had had a very fun day.

His mother had taken him and his friends to the park, where they played tag, hide and seek, and "Teddy Bear Doctor".

"Teddy Bear Doctor" was one of Dean's favorite games.

Dean and Sam were the doctors, and Castiel was supposed to try to get them to "treat" his Chi doll.

Chi was the cat from Castiel's favorite manga series, "Chi's Sweet Home". It was his favorite thing, and he slept with it every night since he got it for his sixth birthday, from Dean.

So, when right before he went to sleep, he realized it was missing, he freaked.

He couldn't breathe.

He looked in his toy box, his closet, under his bed, and he couldn't find it anywhere. He realized he had left it at the park.

Castiel put on his shoes and his trench coat that was slightly too big for him and quietly walked into the hallway. He knew his mother and step father wouldn't take him back to the park to look for his doll because it was raining.

He slowly walked down the stairs and saw them on the couch watching TV. He slipped out the backdoor.

It was a short walk to the park. It was only 3 blocks away from his house.

When he got there, it was completely empty, and he spotted the tree him and Dean had been playing near right away.

Castiel ran up to the tree and crouched down, grabbing his doll. He hugged it to his chest tightly.

"My Chi," he said to himself. He heard a growling noise from behind, and he turned slowly around.

He came face-to-face with a big black drooling dog, and it was baring his teeth at him.

"Nice doggy," Castiel said, slowly backing away.

The dog let out a very loud bark and Castiel ran off, in the complete opposite direction of his house.

He didn't know if the dog was following, because he was too afraid to look behind him.

Castiel finally stopped when he ran out of breath.

He looked around, clutching his Chi doll, and he realized he was in a neighborhood he didn't recognize.

* * *

><p>Castiel was confused and scared. He had been wandering for a while, and the rain had finally stopped.<p>

It was getting late and he was sure it was past his bed time.

His lip quivered, thinking how he might never find his way home again. He was too afraid to find a stranger and ask them for help.

His feet hurt, so he started looking for a place to sit down.

He found a park and sniffled as he laid down on a bench.

He shut his eyes and held his doll tighter.

* * *

><p>Dean happily walked into the kitchen, holding the bear, Tiel, that Castiel had given him for Valentine's Day.<p>

"Morning, mommy." he said cheerfully. "When are we goin' to Cas's?"

"Dean, come here," his mom said from the kitchen table. "Mommy has to tell you something."

Dean walked over to his mom, and she lifted him up and placed him on her lap.

"Dean, last night when Castiel's mommy went to check on him," she took a deep breath, "he wasn't in his room."

"Was he in the bathroom?"

"No, Dean. Castiel wasn't anywhere in the house. The police think he ran away."

Dean's eyes started to water. "He couldn't have mommy. Maybe he went out and he's gonna come back, soon. Cas wouldn't leave." Tears started falling, dripping onto his bear. "C-can we look for him?"

"That's the polices' job, sweetie." She wiped a tear away with her thumb.

"But I could find him, mommy."

"I know you could, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up and looked around.

It was early. He knew it was because the sun was just coming up.

His stomach growled and his mouth was dry.

He looked at his Chi doll.

"Are you hungry?" he asked it. "I want some McDonald's. I don't have any money though... Well, I don't see a McDonald's around anyway. Should we try to get home again?" Castiel decided that Chi said yes.

He got up left the park.

* * *

><p>Dean's mom took him to Castiel's house.<p>

She held Dean's hand tightly as she knocked on the door.

Dean was holding Tiel.

Castiel's mom opened the door, her face red from crying.

"Hi Mary," she said. "Come in. The kids are all in Gabriel's room." She walked in and Dean's mom followed.

"Dean," she said letting of his hand, "why don't you go upstairs and see your friends?"

Dean sniffled and walked up the stairs.

He went into Gabriel's room. Gabriel and Kali were sitting on Gabriel's bed, Crowley and Balthazar were sitting on the floor near the closet, and Ash was sitting on Gabriel's bean bag chair.

"Hey guys," Dean said quietly, sitting next Crowley and Balthazar.

"Hey Dean," Kali said. "I got some candy. You want?"

Dean shook his head.

"Good, more for me." Gabriel said to himself quietly.

The kids were quiet for a while, the only sounds in the room Gabriel's chewing of his chocolate bar and Balthazar's light sobbing.

"Ms. Mills is gonna find Cas," Ash said.

"You don't know that for real," Crowley said, wiping a tear from his face.

"Ms. Mills _will_ find Cas," Dean said. "She really will."

"Cas is gone," Gabriel said, looking at the candy wrapper in his hands.

"Don't say such mean thing," Kali said. "Cas will come back."

"Whatever." Gabriel replied, throwing his candy wrapper on the floor.

Dean got up and said "Imma ask Ms. Mills if I can help look for Cas."

He left and started walking down the stairs. He stopped halfway down when he heard the adults talking.

Officer Mills was saying, "I'm only suggesting the_ possibility_ that Castiel ran away."

"Well, he didn't," Castiel's mom said angrily.

"Honey," Balthazar's dad said, "arguing with her is not helping."

"It's _just_ a small possibility," Balthazar's mom said.

"_Why_ would he run away?" Castiel's dad said. "He is perfectly happy here."

"Cas _didn't_ run away," Dean yelled, running down the stairs. He skidded into the kitchen.

"Dean sweetie-" his mom started.

"No mommy! He didn't!" Dean jumped up and down a few times, crying. "He didn't, didn't, _didn't_!"

His mom grabbed him and picked him up.

He sobbed into her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Castiel yawned as walked down the sidewalk.<p>

"I think we are going in circles, Chi," he said. "I think I already saw that dumpster."

He heard an ice cream truck and started running in the direction it was coming from.

_I'm gonna get a fudgesicle_, he thought to himself.

He ran up to the line, behind a little boy and his mom.

the little boy turned around

"Hi," the boy said. "I'm Andy." He had brown hair.

"Hi," Castiel said. "This is Chi and I am Castiel."

"Castiel's a funny name," Andy replied.

"It's an angel's name."

"Here, sweetie," the boy's mom turned around gave him a fudgesicle. She turned back around to get her change.

"Please may I have that?" Castiel tried making puppy eyes at him.

Andy handed him the fudgesicle.

"Thank you," Castiel walked away.

"Andy, where'd you're ice cream go?" Castiel heard Andy's mom asked.

"Uhm, a cat angel took it."

Castiel started licking his fudgesicle.

"Don't worry Chi," he said between licks. "I will find our home after I am done eating."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do they think someone took him?"

Dean opened his eyes. He was lying on a pillow on his couch. He must have fallen asleep at Castiel's house.

"No," his mom said. She was talking to his dad. "None of the neighbors saw anyone. They said they saw Castiel walking towards the park by himself, but didn't think anything of it."

"So, he probably did run away?" his dad replied.

"No," Dean said sitting up. "Cas just got lost. Only idjits run away, and Cas isn't a idjit." He crossed his arms. "Mommy, why can't I go help look for him?"

Dean's mom sighed. "Dean, sweetie, Officer Mills will find Castiel, okay?"

"I _know_ mommy, but I can find Cas faster! She'll take too long." Dean jumped off the couch, grabbed Tiel from the floor, and ran to his room.

* * *

><p>Castiel sat down on an armchair someone had left on the sidewalk. There was chocolate around his mouth. He hugged his Chi doll tightly and pulled his knees up to his chest, rocking himself.<p>

"We're never going to get home, Chi," he said, eyes watering. "It's my fault. Everyone will be so sad now."

He wiped his eyes and sniffled.

* * *

><p>"I should go look for him," Dean said to Tiel. He was on his bed, the teddy bear on his lap. "Ms. Mills and Mr. Harvelle and nobody else could find him as fast as I can. They would take like a billion years." He huffed and crossed his arms. "What's that Tiel? Go find him myself?" He tilted his head to the side. "I don't know where to go... The park? Hmm... Well, how would I sneak past... The new doggy door? I could fit through there, yes. Alright let's go!"<p>

He grabbed Tiel and quietly opened his door. He heard Sam giggling in his room, and his mom doing the funny voice she does when she reads them a story.

He crept all the way down the stairs and listened for his dad. He was in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone.

Dean got down on this hands and knees and crawled to the doggy door. He pushed open the flap, then stopped when he felt a tug on his pants sleeve. He turned and saw the dog, his teeth latched onto Dean's pants.

"Harley Bones," he hissed. "Bad boy! Go." Harley let go of his pants and barked loudly. "Shh!"

"Harley, what are doing?" Dean's dad called out. Dean heard him walking out of the kitchen.

Dean crawled as fast as he could through the doggy door. His felt his shoe slip off but he ignored it and kept going. When he was outside, he jumped to his feet and hopped off his porch, running toward the direction he thought the park was in.

He didn't look back when heard his dad shouting for him.


End file.
